


Obsession

by look-at-all-these-imagines (inspired_writer)



Series: Writing from Tumblr [9]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yandere Dante (Devil May Cry), unhealthy relationship dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_writer/pseuds/look-at-all-these-imagines
Summary: "Something twisted festered inside him, and you all had realized it too late. A naive part of you wanted to believe that maybe this was some after effect of some demon. Maybe it was, but no one was certain."





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written anything yandere-wise but I tried at least? Unhealthy relationship, idk whatever warnings that come with yanderes jskjdksf, implied violence but it’s vague, ayy guess whos posting this at 3 am (aka when I posted this to tumblr)

You didn’t want to think of how blinded you were to the change within him. Something twisted festered inside him, and you all had realized it too late. A naive part of you wanted to believe that maybe this was some after effect of some demon. Maybe it was, but no one was certain.

At first, you made yourself believe that it was just on account of him being a little more protective than usual, to be fair you weren’t always to most cautious when it came to your jobs. But you thought you could hold your own.

But once he started becoming a physical impediment to your work, you knew that everything was downhill. He’d constantly try to persuade you against going on jobs (“I do this for you,” He says, and you hate the fact that he sounds even _proud_ of such a thing), when you didn’t you’d come back to a cold shoulder -and the first couple times it did hurt. You knew what he was trying to do, but you shouldered the burden and continued on. 

The strange feeling of being followed began soon after that. 

You had thought you’d find solace in your work, traveling around for different jobs. But that lingering feeling of apprehension always seemed to follow you. A pit of dread growing in your stomach to the point where at times you could barely focus. 

There were times that Dante, the old Dante that you knew ~~and loved~~ at least, would come back. More specifically around the others so it was a lot less believable if you had brought up his significant change. You counted it as a blessing whenever someone ended up staying over, a semblance of normalcy returning to your life, even if it was only for that short while.

You hadn’t even realized that the full-on hopelessness this made you feel had transformed into despair, until the day he nearly kept you at Devil May Cry through force. There was a look in his eyes, they were wild, maybe even glowing (as your adrenaline riddled mind made you believe), and for the first time, you were frightened of him. His outburst seemingly was a shock to him as well. He stepped away from you like he had been burned. You had practically fled the building after that.

He hadn’t tried stopping you for a while afterward. But things had already gone past the point of no return.

You saw how he was trying to be better in some ways. But ultimately that look in his eyes from that confrontation always floated in the back of your mind. Ultimately, it was what made you still mistrust him. The guilty looks he sent your way made you feel worse, but he’s tried the whole ‘using the hurt puppy eyes look’ to guilt you out of work before. How were you supposed to know if he was trying that again?

Things were…tense, to say the least.

* * *

If asked, Dante would swear he had no idea where you had gone off to. You were a free spirit after all, and it was known that you always loved traveling to new places (even if it was for work).

He’ll admit that he is just a _bit_ protective of you, but he had his reasoning for it. He lost his mother simply because she ended up loving the wrong man. And he would rather face the same fate as dear old pops if it meant that you were safe.

Which is why he had to lie. The fewer people who knew of your whereabouts, the safer you’d be. Despite your protests, he knew you’d understand one day. 

~~He had hoped so for your sake, that is.~~

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous: "Can I request a yandere dante x reader scenario? I know that doesn't really sound like dante but it's an interesting concept"
> 
> requested by anonymous: "could you do a yandere dante x reader if that's ok?"


End file.
